L'Histoire Éternelle
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: Une étrange jeune fille apparait sur Gaea, envoyer mystérieusement pas Durnkirk .... mais n'est-il pas mort ? je l'écrit depuis 4 ans, alors le style change un peu.
1. surement le 1

Voici un Fanfics sur Vision d'Escaflowne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira Bonne lecture  
  
L'Histoire Éternelle 1e partie : ^_^  
  
« Le retour de Gaea »  
  
Marie-Louise regarde, pleurante, la pluie tomber sur la plage. Apprendre qu'elle avait été adoptée l'avait perturbé.  
  
- D'où est-ce que je viens alors ? Qui sont mes vrais parents ?  
  
Elle se remit à pleurer sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Marie-Louise se leva. Derrière elle, il y avait un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de son arrière-arrière-grand-père ! On aurait dit qu'il allait tomber en poussière à la moindre seconde.  
  
- Si on veut, que faite vous dehors, dit-elle en essuyant une larme. À votre âge vous devriez être à l'intérieur.  
  
- Je crois que je m'en sortirai. Mais vous demoiselle, vous ne devriez pas rester sous cette pluie vous aller vous enrhumer par ce sale temps  
  
- Non ça va j'aime être sous la pluie, c'est comme si on se nettoyant l'âme. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Elle lui sourit gentiment. Mais, cherchez-vous quelqu'un ou un endroit ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?  
  
- Oui, je cherche une jeune fille, Marie-Louise Alain. Savez-vous qui elle est ?  
  
- Oui, c'est moi, vous me voulez quoi ?  
  
- Ceci vous appartient, c'était à votre mère.  
  
L'homme lui remis un pendentif, une pierre polie noire sertie dans de l'or avec une inscription graver autour.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... Où est-il passer ? Il a disparut !  
  
Regardent la pierre, elle eue une drôle de sensation de déjà vu.  
  
« Un jour, ce collier seras à toi, ma jolie petite fleur. »  
  
- J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Mais ou ?  
  
Le soleil revint et Marie-Louise rentra chez elle perplexe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
- Allen, je ne n'irai pas, dit Serena, Miriana veut toujours me parler de Dryden. C'est ennuyant. Tu m'écoute ?  
  
Allen repensait à ce qui c'était passer depuis peu. Miriana et Dryden étaient de nouveau ensemble, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Miriana était enceinte et paraissait pleinement heureuse. Après trois ans d'absence, Hitomi était revenue et allait bientôt célébrer sont mariage avec Van. Van avait fait quelques modification en même tant que la reconstruction du palais qui avait fier belle allure. Lui, avait reconstruit son fort et vivait là avec Serena. Ces temps si, un de ses hommes lui tournaient autour. Il avait donc décider de l'envoyer à Asturia.  
  
- Tu disais quelque chose ?  
  
- Étais-tu encore dans la lune frérot ? Je disais que je n'irais pas à Asturia.  
  
- Tu iras quoi que tu dises, je ne veux pas que Gaddes te tourne autour. Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupons.  
  
- Tu crois que tu es mieux ! Et il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. A part ça, il ne se passe rien d'intéressant et, Miriana veut absolument m'éduquer en Lady. Elle dit que de rester avec toi fait de moi un garçon manquer.  
  
- Pour ça, elle à raison, si tu ne portes pas une robe, on jurait un garçon.  
  
- Allen, je ne ressemble pas a un garçon. Tu m'écoute ? Allen n'écoutait pas, il était plonger à nouveau dans ses pensés.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
- MarLou, réveille-toi ! Le cours est fini.  
  
- Je ne dormais pas Olly, je réfléchissais.  
  
- À quoi ? Ce que tu m'as raconté ? Ça n'a ni queue ni tête. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça et comment savoir s'il dit la vérité ? C'est peut- être un charlatan ? MarLou tu m'écoute ?  
  
Olly ne comprenait pas son amie. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse. Elle crut que s'était le fait de savoir qu'elle était adoptée qui la perturbait, mais son histoire abracadabrante de vieux qui apparaît et disparaît semblait impossible.  
  
- Aller viens, Chricri ne vas pas nous attendre indéfiniment. Tu m'écoute ?  
  
- Oui je t'écoute, et arrête de crier dans mes oreilles ! Attend, je regarde en quoi je vais après-midi.  
  
- Alors le verdict.  
  
- Accusée d'anglais jusqu'à l'ennuie total. Et toi ?  
  
- Non coupable, je vais en Moral.  
  
- Allons-y, Christel doit nous attendre.  
  
Plus tard dans son cours d'anglais.  
  
- Miss Alain, did you do your homework ?  
  
- Yes mister.  
  
- What did you says ?  
  
- Yes mister. Why did you ask that ?  
  
- Mademoiselle, veuillez parler en anglais et non en ce charabia incompréhensible.  
  
- Quoi ! Mais je parlais anglais, j'en suis sûr.  
  
Après le cours.  
  
- Mlle Alain, ce que vous dites et impossible, toute la classe vous à entendu parler une autre langue. Et ce que vous me dites est impossible  
  
- Monsieur, je ne comprends pas moi-même. J'étais sûr de parler anglais.  
  
- Bon ça va pour cette fois, mais ne recommencer pas. Aurevoir mademoiselle.  
  
- Aurevoir monsieur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai !  
  
- Oui, je t'assure Chricri, j'ai vraiment parler une autre langue. Je pensais à rien ou presque et lorsque le prof m'a questionner, j'ai répondu dans cette langue.  
  
- À quoi pensais-tu Marlou ?  
  
- Qui sont mes vrais parents ? Je souhaiterai tellement le savoir.  
  
- Ce soir, c'est les étoiles filantes. On dit que si tu vois la première étoile filante, ton v?u le plus cher se réalisera.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- Oui, on essais ?  
  
- OK, a ce soir.  
  
- À ce soir.  
  
Au même moment sur Gaea  
  
- Est-ce que tout est près ?  
  
- Oui majesté. Dans quelque instant, la clé de Minerva va apparaître sur Gaia. Et alors, nous pourrons l'utiliser et attaquer Asturia.  
  
- Bien, utiliser la machine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
- Marie-Louise, ça va ?  
  
- Je crois, j'ai juste mal au coeur.  
  
- On devrait rentrer.  
  
- Non, je veux voir les étoile. Regarde, j'en vois une.  
  
- Fais un v?u  
  
- Je fais le v?u de voir mes parents.  
  
C'est alors qu'une colonne de lumière apparaît et disparaît en emportant avec elle Marie-Louise.  
  
- Marie-Louise !  
  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Au loin sur Gaea, une colonne de lumière luit  
  
- Boss, avez-vous vus ?  
  
- Oui Gaddes, Allons voir ce que c'était. C'est peut-être une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
- Van, regarde.  
  
- Hitomi, sais-tu ce que c'est !  
  
- Non, mieux vaut aller voir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Allen, Van et Hitomi se rendirent à l'endroit d'où venaient la lumière.  
  
- Il n'y a personne Van.  
  
- Sûrement Allen.  
  
- À l'aide. Je suis pris dans l'arbre.  
  
- D'où sa vient.  
  
Ils regardèrent en même tant dans les airs. Ils virent une drôle de fille en pantalons ne tenant à une branche d'une main. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs ce qui les surpris.  
  
- SVP aidez-moi.  
  
- Ils ne parlent pas bien français, dit Hitomi, parles-tu japonais ?  
  
- Je crois. Euh, je suis pris et la branche où je suis accrocher va briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiseeeeeeeeeeeer !  
  
Marie-Louise tomba et Allen l'attrapa à temps.  
  
- Merci. Euh ! Je crois que je peux encore marcher. Où suis-je ?  
  
- Vous êtes sur Gaea demoiselle, je suis Allen Schezar, chevalier céleste et voici Hitomi Kanzaki, futur reine de Fanelia et Van Slanzar Fanel, prince de Fanelia. Vous êtes et vous venez d'où ?  
  
- Euh ! Je suis Marie-Louise Alain enfin je crois et je viens du Canada plus précisément le Québec. C'est ou Gaea ?  
  
- Tu es sur une autre planète, lui répondit calmement Hitomi. Regarde, on peut voir la terre et la lune dans le ciel.  
  
On pouvait vraiment voir la terre et la lune dans le ciel. Marie-Louise n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait atterrit sur une autre planète.  
  
- Au mon dieu, je dois rêver.  
  
- Sais-tu comment es-tu venus ici ?  
  
- Je ne sais plus j'ai mal à la tête.  
  
- Mieux vaudraient lui demander demain, elle doit être fatiguer.  
  
- Oui mais je dois ramasser mon sac avant. Il a atterrit dans les buissons la bas.  
  
« Heureusement que j'allais dormi chez Chricri et que j'ai amener du linge de rechange. Je fais quoi ici ! »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain, Marie-Louise se leva tôt. Au début, elle était sur de rêver mais tout lui paraissait réel, qu'elle dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle était vraiment sur une autre planète. Elle décida de visiter le château. Passant devant la salle d'entraînement, elle vit Van et Allen pratiquer  
  
- Tu manques de pratique Van, la dernière fois que l'on ses battus, tu étais plus énergique  
  
- Ce n'est pas facile de se battre et de gouverner à la fois tu sauras.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, bat toi.  
  
En un coup, Allen désarma Van, mais le coup trop fort projeta l'épée droit sur Marie-Louise  
  
- ATTENTION !!!  
  
Marie-Louise sauta et fit une pirouette qui la fit éviter l'épée.  
  
«Depuis quand je fais ça, se dit-elle. Pourtant j'ai toujours été pourrie en sport»  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Oui, l'épée ne m'a pas toucher, la prochaine fois je ferais attention, promis.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas. Depuis quand êtes-vous réveiller ?  
  
- Deux heures environs, je visitais la place.  
  
- Hitomi nous attend Allen, dit Van, nous devrions y aller.  
  
- Oui, vous nous expliquer comment vous êtes venu ici.  
  
- Bien, allons-y alors.  
  
Marie-Louise sourit et Allen lui sourit à son tour ce qui le surpris.  
  
« Cette fille et vraiment bizarre, pensa-t-il. »  
  
Marie-Louise de son coté pensait à la même chose de cet endroit plutot inhabituel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Plus tard, Van, Hitomi et Allen là questionnaire,  
  
- Que faisais-tu avant de venir ?  
  
- J'étais avec mon amie, j'ai fais un v?u, puis une colonne de lumière est apparue m'emportant avec et je suis apparut ici accrocher à cette branche.  
  
- C'est impossible qu'elle soit venue comme ça, il doit avoir quelque chose derrière cela. Qu'en penses-tu Van ?  
  
- Peut-être que Dornkirk est derrière ça ? On ne sait pas, il est peut-être encore vivant ?  
  
- À quoi ressemble votre Dornkirk ?  
  
- Extrêmement vieux, mais c'est impossible que tu l'aies vu.  
  
- Avec des longs cheveux blancs un peu bouclés, des yeux bleus et très ratatiner. C'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- C'est lui qui m'a remis ça !  
  
Elle leurs montrèrent le pendentif.  
  
- Les inscriptions ne te rappelle rien Hitomi ?  
  
- Oui, c'est de l'écriture atlante, je vais essayer de lire.  
  
Hitomi pris le pendentif et lit ceci : Lorsque la reine blanche deviendra noire, alors elle devra ce battre. Elle devra payer de sa vie, ces crimes et méfaits. Seul son véritable amour la sauvera de sa fin tragique.  
  
- C'est bizarre, si je lis de l'autre sens, ça dit ceci : La reine blanche deviendra noire, pour finir le combat sans fin, seul le bon choix,  
  
- Entre le bien et le mal la sauvera de la mort, finit Marie-Louise en un souffle.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste déjà entendue ceci mais je ne sais pas ou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
NDA : Voici donc la fin de la 1er partit. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. ^_^ Même si elle n'est pas bien réussie, ce n'est qu'un début. Alors encourager moi ! 


	2. bien, voici le 2

Voici la 2e partie de mon Fanfics (un peu mieux réussit aussi.)  
  
«La fille aux cheveux blancs »  
  
Allen l'a regarda. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de mentir, mais son histoire était tout à fait impossible. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il a croyait ! Ce qui le fit sentir bizarre. « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prennent ! » Marie-Louise elle, se croyait folle. Le fait d'être ici, avec des parfaits inconnus, la rendait nerveuse.  
  
- Je peux te pauser une question, dit Hitomi. Comment ça se fait que tu as les cheveux blancs a ton âge ?  
  
- Il y a deux ans, lorsque je rentrais à la maison en autobus, nous avons dérapé et rentré dans le fossé, les médecins ont dit que j'avais eu si peur que mes cheveux ont virée blanc.  
  
- Et, tu t'en es sortie intact ?  
  
- Oui, je n'ai eu que quelques bleues et le poignet fouler. Je peux te paussé une question à mon tours ? Tu ne viens pas d'ici ? Hein !  
  
- Non, je viens du japon.  
  
- Je me disais aussi. Quand tu en auras fini, est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer la place Hitomi ou je dois dire sa majesté ?  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Hitomi, tu as quel âge ?  
  
- 18 ans, bientôt 19.  
  
- Oui, et quand auras-tu tes 19 ?  
  
- Le 31 décembre, dans trois mois.  
  
Un peu a l'écart, Allen et Van les regardaient.  
  
- Allen, je peux te parler en priver ?  
  
- Biensûr Van.  
  
Van et Allen sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent Hitomi et Marie-Louise seul.  
  
- Il est bizarre.  
  
- Qui est bizarre Marie-Louise ?  
  
- Personne, je pensais tout haut c'est tout.  
  
Au même moment en hors de la pièce, Van et Allen discutaient de son avenir.  
  
- Allen, j'aimerais que tu deviennes son tuteur. Comme tu t'occupe déjà de Serena, ce sera un peu plus facile.  
  
- Et il aura quelqu'un pour la surveiller lorsque je ne suis pas là.  
  
- De qui parles-tu ?  
  
- De Serena, Gaddes lui tourne autour depuis quelque temps et je n'aime pas ça.  
  
- Selon moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais c'est toi qui décide.  
  
- Je viendrais la chercher dans deux semaine, le temps de préparer une chambre et lui trouver du linge convenable. Aurevoir Van Fanel.  
  
- Aurevoir Allen Schezar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Le soir même  
  
« Cette place est vraiment bizarre, pensa Marie-Louise dans son lit. On dirait un mélange du temps Médiéval avec des monstres du futur. Il ne me manque plus que de voir des dragons, des sirènes et des licornes pour être sûr que je suis folle. Le pire c'est que tout cela me semble familier... »  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'à peut avoir d'intéressant cette fille ?  
  
Marie-Louise se leva pour aller voir d'où venait la voix. Elle ouvrit la porte des garde-robes, et ce qu'elle vit ne la surpris même pas. Il y avait une sorte de chat-garou en train de fouiller dans son sac à dos.  
  
- Que fais-tu là, dit-elle à moitié endormit. Il n'y a rien qui peut  
t'intéresser à moins que tu veuilles faire mon travail de maths où que  
tu veuilles mon texte d'art dramatique. Mais, avant dis-moi ton nom et  
qui es-tu. Finit-elle avant d'étouffer un bâillement.  
  
- Je ne faisais rien, dit Merle en cachant le sac derrière son dos. Et toi, 1. qui es-tu ? Moi, je suis Merle, la meilleure amie de Lord Van.  
  
- Moi, je suis folle. Bonne nuit.  
  
Marie-Louise referma la porte d'un des garde-robes et retourna se coucher. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se promener sous les couvertures. Elle les souleva, puis...  
  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Tu veux que je fasse un infarctus ou quoi.  
  
- C'est quoi un infarctus ? Demanda Merle en toute ignorance.  
  
- C'est trop compliquer à expliquer. Tu me veux quoi ! Peut-être après tu me ficheras la paix.  
  
- Tu es qui, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir.  
  
Marie-Louise soupira.  
  
- Je suis Marie-Louise Alain, et je viens de la terre. Maintenant, fiche- moi la paix, j'essaie de dormir.  
  
- Non, j'ai encore plein de question à te poser.  
  
Cette nuit là, Marie-Louise ne dormit pas.  
  
Sous l'étonnement de tout le monde, Marie-Louise et Merle devinrent très bonne amie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent avant qu'Allen ne viennent chercher Marie- Louise accompagnée de Serena.  
  
- Marie-Louise ! Allen est arriver, criait Merle a plein poumon. Est-ce que tu as toutes tes affaires ?  
  
- Oui ! Allons-y.  
  
Marie-Louise savait qu'elle allait devoir tout recommencer. Elle devrait savoir qui sont ses gens, rester polie et surtout, ne pas dire de stupidité comme d'habitude.  
  
- Bonjour Hitomi, merci de votre hospitalité et de votre amitié. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.  
  
- Ce fût pour moi un plaisir Marie-Louise. Tu pourras venir quand tu voudras et, lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'important, tu peux me tutoyer.  
  
- J'essayerai de m'en souvenir  
  
« Elle a bien changer depuis qu'elle est arriver. On dirait presque une demoiselle»  
  
- Grouille-toi Merle, on va être en retard. Pis si c'est de ta faute, tu auras affaire à moi.  
  
- Presque.  
  
Lorsque Allen arriva, Marie-Louise passa la main dans ces cheveux rebelles et attendit que le Crusade atterrit.  
  
- Heureux de vous revoir Mademoiselle.  
  
- Enchanter de vous revoir monsieur, dit Marie-Louise en une révérence. J'ai hâte de rencontrer votre soeur. Est-elle là ?  
  
- Oui. Serena, veux-tu sortir une minute ?  
  
- Attend une minute frérot, j'arrive.  
  
Marie-Louise se retint de rire lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles, mais ne pus se retenir lorsqu'elle vit Serena. On aurait dit, une adolescente tout à fait normal avec son T-shirt et ses pantalons.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
- Non, dit-elle en se calment, c'est juste que tu ne ressemble pas du tout à une lady, mais à une vrai ado.  
  
- A bon, c'est quoi une ado ?  
  
- Ce serait trop long a expliquer.  
  
- Avez-vous vos bagages, demanda Allen.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle. Ils sont là.  
  
- Bien. Gaddes, ramasse les toutes suites. Nous partons.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
La nuit était tomber depuis longtemps, mais Marie-Louise ne dormait pas. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait laisser sur terre : ces amies, sa famille et tout le reste.  
  
« Je me demande comment Chricri doit prendre ça. Maman doit être démoralisée et Philippe doit niaiser dans ma chambre. Si au moins Olly était là ».  
  
A ces pensés, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
  
- Je devrais sortir, l'air frais me fera du bien. Sniff !  
  
Allen pensa de son côté la même chose. Depuis peu, il était pris d'insomnie. Ils se rencontraient donc par hasard sous un arbre qui avait été planté dans la cours. Gêner de rencontrer quelqu'un en plein milieu de la nuit, Marie-Louise ne parlait pas. Allen lui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là en pleine nuit en robe de chambre.  
  
- Euh ! ... Allo, dit-elle extrêmement rouge.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit-il. Que faite vous dehors a une heure si tardive ? Vous ne devriez pas dormir ?  
  
- Oui, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je crois que je vais rentrer, il va pleuvoir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait...  
  
Avant même qu'Allen n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, il pleuvait des cordes. Ils rentrèrent à la course a l'intérieur. En le regardant tremper jusqu'aux os, Marie-Louise eue le goût de rire. Elle se tordit les cheveux pour les sécher. Mais, lorsqu'elle vit Allen faire de même, l'envie était irrésistible, mais elle se retint.  
  
- Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit !  
  
- À vous aussi mademoiselle.  
  
Allen ne savait vraiment pas ce qui le prenait. Lorsqu'elle était là, il était moins déprimer et il avait même le goût de rire !  
  
« Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. »  
  
- Allen, je peux vous poser une question ? C'est juste que, demande Marie- Louise rouge de gênes. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à combattre comme vous le faite avec Serena ?  
  
- Si vous pouvez soulever une épée. Mais venez demain matin et on verra.  
  
- Merci, répondit Marie-Louise d'une toute petite voix.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Marie-Louise était dans la salle d'entraînement depuis au moins 5 heures du matin. Elle regardait les épées accrochées au mur lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit Merle. Elle, de son coté, ne l'avait même pas remarquer. Elle était venue incognito pour être avec Marie-Louise.  
  
- BOO !  
  
- Haaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!  
  
Marie-Louise rit un coup et Merle avait l'air fâché.  
  
- Merle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais être à Fanelia en ce moment. Est-ce que...  
  
Marie-Louise n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le cuisiner du fort entra dans la salle avec un couteau à la main.  
  
- Toi la voleuse, je vais te tuer.  
  
Il brandit le couteau mais Marie-Louise fut plus rapide que lui, elle pris l'épée qu'elle avait dans la main et la lui mit sous le nez.  
  
- Toi si tu oses la toucher, t'es sur de recevoir mon pied dans le derrière. Compris ?  
  
- Ou... oui j'ai... com... compr... pris.  
  
- Bien, maintenant, va-t-en.  
  
Il partit sans demander ses restes et Marie-Louise lâcha l'épée.  
  
- Maintenant je crois que je peu plus approcher la cuisine. Hein !  
  
- Oh oui merle, a moins que je ne sois là. Moi je crois que je peux pus avoir un petit snack a minuit.  
  
Allen avait assister à la scène de loin et n'en revenait pas. Elle avait su garder son sang froid et elle n'avait pas trembler. Sa décision était faite. Marie-Louise vit Allen venir, elle était certaine d'avoir des problèmes pour ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
- Euh... je peux tout expliquer.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. L'entraînement commence à midi, arrive à l'heure.  
  
- Vraiment ! Super ! En passent, Marie-Louise fit un pas a gauche, Merle est ici.  
  
- Je sais, Van ne voulait pas que vous vous sentiez seul.  
  
- Ah bon ! STP, arrête de tutoyer, je déteste ça. Encore merci  
  
- Aurevoir Mademoiselle.  
  
- Aurevoir Allen.  
  
Marie-Louise sauta de joie et entraîna Merle avec elle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Marie-Louise progressait très vite au combat qu'elle participait aussi à l'entraînement de l'équipage. Allen avait repris le goût de vivre et tout allait bien. Quand tout à coup...  
  
- Boss, on a un problème, on a attaqué Asturia !  
  
- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible.  
  
- Ils disent que ce n'était qu'un avertissement et que ce qui suit et la guerre. Le roi vous demande à ces coté.  
  
- Dites-lui que j'arrive le plutôt possible.  
  
- Compris boss.  
  
Marie-Louise entra avec Serena dans la salle. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle se sentait mieux, presque comme chez elle. Demain, elle aura ses 19 ans et elle les fêtera à Fanelia. Mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'elle vit le visage tendu d'Allen.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Asturia viens d'être attaquer. Nous ne pourrons pas aller à Fanelia, Je dois partir protéger le palais.  
  
- Je comprends, je vais vous aider.  
  
- Non tu n'es pas assez forte, de plus tu dois rester ici avec Serena.  
  
- Quoi ! Comment ça frérot tu ne m'emmène pas avec toi ? Tu me laisse ici avec pour seule défense cette fille.  
  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille, elle te dit que tu peux aller te faire fou...  
  
Marie-Louise n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gaddes entra dans la pièce.  
  
- Le Crusade et prêt, nous pouvons décoller.  
  
- Bien, allons-y.  
  
Marie-Louise resta là bouche bée un instant avant de sortir à la course.  
  
- Aurevoir Allen Schezar.  
  
Il ne l'entendit pas. Marie-Louise les regarda partir et rentra à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle, il était déjà trop tard. Le château venait d'être attaquer et Serena et elle, capturer comme otages.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Lorsque Allen revint à son fort, il était déjà trop tard. Il avait été dévasté et il n'y avait aucune traces de Serena et Marie-Louise. Ils retrouvèrent Merle effrayé, cachée dans un coin.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé Merle, demanda Allen.  
  
- Ils ont attaquer lorsque tu es parti. Ils ont pris Marie-Louise et Serena et ils sont partis.  
  
- Par ou ? Où sont-ils partis Merle ?  
  
- Au Nord, ils sont partis au Nord.  
  
Merle se mit à pleurer et Gaddes essaya de la consoler. Allen était fou de rage. Cet ennemi l'avait offenser en enlevant sa s?ur et sa pupille. Ils allaient le payer au centuple.  
  
- Boss, on fait quoi ?  
  
- Nous allons à Asturia en parler au roi. Peut-être sait-il qui sont ces ennemis qui nous attaquent. Toi Gaddes, tu accompagne Merle à Fanelia compris. Tu annonceras la disparition de Marie-Louise au roi Van. Kyo prépare le crusade, nous partons immédiatement.  
  
- Bien Boss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Plus tard à Fanelia. Gaddes expliqua ce qui c'était passer à Van et Hitomi.  
  
- Quoi ! Il y a de nouveau ennemi a Gaïa. C'est impossible, qui peut donc en vouloir autant à Asturia ? Dit Van surpris.  
  
- Nous ne le savons pas, Allen est parti voir le roi d'Asturia pour savoir qui pourraient lui en vouloir autant pour ensuite essayer de les sauver.  
  
- Bien, dite à Allen que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.  
  
- Merci votre majesté.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
NDA : Voici la fin de la 2e partie, bien mieux réussie, plus longue et commence à avoir un sens, mais je débute. Revenez lire la suite (sinon j'pense que je vais pleurer T_T) Pcq tout le moment que je l'écrivais, j'ai perdu bien bien de moment pour étudiez... bah sa fait rien 


	3. je crois que c'est le a oui 3

Voici la 3e partie de mon Fanfics avec un titre bizarre. Lisez et vous verrez.  
  
«Le retour de Minerva »  
  
Serena était revenue quelques temps après mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenue Marie-Louise, elles étaient toutes les deux dans des cellules séparées mais elle avait entendu parler des retrouvailles d'une princesse. Dryden, le roi d'Asturia, ne savait pas qui pouvait lui en vouloir jusqu'à ce qu'un jour.  
  
Dryden avait convoquer Allen à Pallas, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle royale, le roi lui racontât cette histoire.  
  
- Il y a longtemps, lorsque l'ancien roi était au pouvoir, un jeune roi déclara la guerre a Asturia. Le roi les vainquirent mais, tua par erreur la jeune reine et l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Le roi jurât de se venger et qu'ils reviendraient avec Minerva, le légendaire gameilaf noir. Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué Asturia et enlever votre pupille.  
  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
  
- Ils m'ont fait savoir qu'ils étaient derrière tout cela. Ils viennent demain avec la demoiselle. Je les ai convoqués pour parler d'une paix prochaine. Je vous demande de bien les accueillir et de ne pas chercher querelle, et c'est un ordre.  
  
- Bien votre altesse, tout serra fait selon votre désir.  
  
- Vous pouvez vous retirer Allen Schezar.  
  
En chemin, Allen recontra Miriana par hasard. Miriana avait bien changer, elle attendait son premier enfant et avait l'air si heureuse.  
  
- Allen, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, sinon je serai venu te voir plutôt.  
  
- Dryden m'avait convoquer ce matin, mais je dois partir à l'instant. Aurevoir majesté.  
  
- Aurevoir Allen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, on vit au loin un convoi de bateau volant.  
  
- Oyer, ici le roi de Miranda, nous voulons rencontrer le dénommé Allen Schezar. Ouvrez les portes.  
  
Gaddes couru prévenir Allen que les émissaires étaient arriver.  
  
- Fais les entrer, je les attends dans la grande salle.  
  
- Bien boss.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Allen vit rentrer un Homme au cheveu noir suivit d'une jeune fille voilée d'où échappaient quelques mèches blanches.  
  
- Bienvenue, vous êtes ?  
  
- Le prince de Miranda, Nathan Rini Mirande et voici ma s?ur, Commandant Félicité Mirande.  
  
- Enchantés de vous rencontrer, je suis Allen Schezar, chevalier d'Asturia, a votre service. J'aimerais vous entretenir à propos de ma pupille Marie- Louise qui a été enlevé sous vos ordres.  
  
- Nuls besoins dans parler, elle va très bien, dit-il en passent son bras autour de la jeune femme. Mais vous pouvez le constater par vous-même.  
  
Nathan enleva le voile de la jeune femme. Il tomba sur le sol en dévoilant le visage de Marie-Louise. Elle avait certes peu changer mais, on pouvait lire une gêne dans son regard.  
  
Félicité regardait le sol gêner. Elle ne savait pas comment agir devant Allen.  
  
« Il doit croire que je suis une espionne. Il doit m'en vouloir. »  
  
Allen ne savait pas comment réagir de son côté.  
  
- Que veut dire tout cela, demanda-t-il à Félicité.  
  
- Euh... bien, il parait que j'ai disparue lorsque j'étais enfant, que mon frère a utiliser une machine de Dornkirk pour que je revienne et que je suis une princesse. Mais, est-ce que vous m'en voulez Allen Schezar. Si oui, je m'excuse.  
  
Félicité regardait de nouveau le sol plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Allen ne dit pas un mot a Félicité durant le reste de l'entretien. Nathan installa les tentes a l'extérieur du fort. Ils partirent une heure plus tard a leur campement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Le soir même, Serena alla au campement en secret voir Marie-Louise ou Félicité. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment l'appeler.  
  
- Regarde, on dirait qu'on a de la visite, dit un garde.  
  
- Oui, et de la très jolie. Dit un autre  
  
- Viens donner un bisou beauté, en répliqua un troisième.  
  
Serena était terrifié lorsque quelqu'un arriva.  
  
- Vous la toucher et vous êtes sûr de ne plus pouvoir bouger.  
  
- À oui, qui dit ça ?  
  
- Tu es aveugle ou quoi.  
  
Serena reconnu Marie-Louise. Lorsqu'il se rendirent contre à qui ils parlaient, leur visage changea brusquement.  
  
- Désolé commandant, on ne vous avait pas reconnu à la peine ombre. On promet que ça ne se reproduira pas.  
  
- Vous êtes mieux. Et trois heures de corver d'épluchage pour chacun. Et vous ferez la vaisselle pour avoir répondue à un supérieur. Aller au boulot.  
  
- Bien commandant.  
  
Félicité se retourna pour voir comment allait Serena. Serena se releva et regarda Félicité abasourdit.  
  
- Marie-Louise, c'est toi ?  
  
- Oui, qui espérais-tu voir ? Gaddes ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arriver ?  
  
- Oh ! Rien de spécial. J'ai appris que j'étais une princesse, que je possède la clé de Minerva et que je veux détruire Asturia. Le traintrain habituel quoi. Et que s'est-il passer d'intéressant de ton bord  
  
- Rien du tout. Merle était sûr que tu es morte.  
  
- Donc rien d'important quoi.  
  
- Oui c'est ça. Mais toi, raconte-moi tout.  
  
- Oui mais avant, viens dans ma tente et on parlera après. Plus tard dans la tente  
  
Alors, comment prends-tu le fait d'être une princesse ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
- Mal, tu ne peux rien faire, tout le monde t'obéit au doigt et a l'?il, mon frère veut détruire avec Minerva ou quelque chose du genre, Asturia, c'est moi seul qui peut le faire fonctionner et je m'ennuie à en mourir. Je préférais être dans mon cours de français qu'ici. C'est à peine si j'ai le droit de respirer tellement c'est stupide leur règle. Heureusement que je suis bonne lame.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire «heureusement que je suis bonne lame » ?  
  
- Si je ne l'avais pas été, je crois que mon frère m'aurait enfermé avec tous ses trésors. Mais, il essaie de me faire plaisir pour être sûr que je ne m'enfuis pas.  
  
- Sûrement. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est Minerva ?  
  
- C'est le légendaire gameilaf noir, on raconte que c'est la partit noir d'Escaflowne puisque leurs pouvoirs sont égaux. Minerva n'apparaissait que pour protéger le peuple. Une fois, il s'est battu contre Escaflowne et le combat et rester inachevé. C'était mon arrière-grand-tante qui le possédait mais elle ne s'est jamais mariée donc, c'est moi son héritière. Mais, je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment moi. J'ai comme un pressentiment que tout le monde se trompe de personne. Pourtant, toutes les preuves concordent, je suis Félicité Mirande. Mais, même si je sais cela, j'ai quand même un doute.  
  
Félicité resta silencieuse un moment. Serena la regarda bizarrement. Puis, un bruit de pas se fit entendre.  
  
- Vite, Serena cache-toi.  
  
Serena se cachât derrière un paravent. Allen apparut derrière l'ouverture qui servait de porte. Félicité fut surprise de le voir là, elle s'attendait à voir apparaître son frère ou l'un de ses soldats mais sûrement pas Allen Schezar.  
  
- Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ?  
  
- Oui, je cherche ma s?ur, Gaddes m'a dit qu'elle projetait de venir vous voir.  
  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu mais je vais demander aux gardes s'ils l'ont vu. Cela ne va prendre que quelques secondes. Attendez-moi là.  
  
Félicité sortit laissant Allen seul dans la tente. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
- Un des gardes a vu une forme se déplacer vers la forêt. Si je la vois, je dirais que vous la cherchez. Aurevoir Commandant Schezar.  
  
- Aurevoir Commandant Mirande.  
  
Félicité attendit qu'Allen soit partit pour dire à Serena de sortir de derrière le paravent.  
  
- Tu devrais partir au fort tout de suite, ton frère a l'air vraiment inquiet et je crois que Gaddes va avoir des problèmes.  
  
- Tu as raisons et il va en avoir et un gros aussi. Serena serra dans ses bras Félicité. Tu m'as manqué, je suis contente de t'avoir revue.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Aurevoir Félie.  
  
- Félie, ça sonne mieux que Félicité en fin de compte. Aurevoir Serena, peut-être a demain.  
  
Félicité sourit et regardât Selena partir.  
  
- Bon, maintenant au boulot, si un jour je reviens sur terre, je ne crois pas que mon prof de math va croire mon excuse pour mon devoir non-fait.  
  
Félicité se rassit devants son bureau et continuât à travailler.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
2 jours plus tard, Allen escorta le prince et sa s?ur jusqu'à Pallas  
  
( Gaddes était resté au fort pour le surveiller.)  
  
- Nous y voilà prince, dit-il. Pallas capital d'Asturia.  
  
- Woaw, que c'est beau, dit Félicité, je n'aurai jamais imaginer que ça serai aussi grand.  
  
Félicité semblait émerveiller devant le paysage sous ses pieds.  
  
- Nous allons bientôt arriver, tu devrais aller te changer Félicité.  
  
- Sûrement, j'y vais à l'instant.  
  
Félicité sortit de la salle, laissant les deux hommes seuls.  
  
- Monsieur Schezar, j'aimerais vous remercier de vous être occuper de ma s?ur et vous préciser qu'avant son enlèvement, elle ne savait rien de son passé.  
  
- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?  
  
- Parce que vous allier vous faire de fausse idée sur ma s?ur. Elle a besoins d'amis et me parlait quelque fois de votre s?ur et vous, aussi d'une certaine Merle. Je sais que ses amis lui ont manqué et je ne voulais pas que le fait qu'elle soit votre ennemie brise votre amitié.  
  
Allen fut surpris de voir que le prince faire un discours aussi sensé. Félicité aussi ! Elle avait entendu le discours entre les deux hommes. Plutôt fâché que son frère se mêle de ses affaires, elle était aussi reconnaissante de lui facilité un peu les choses. Elle revint un peu plus tard vêtu d'une robe blanche aux coutures bleues, aux épaules nu, des manchettes aux poignets et un col. Elle avait les cheveux relever en une queue de cheval. Elle était tout à fait resplendissant ! Se dit Allen.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est mieux ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.  
  
- On dirait un ange, c'est parfait. Quant dites vous messieurs Allen.  
  
- C'est joli.  
  
Félicité était surexcité, on lui avait dit que Pallas était une vraie beauté.  
  
- Nous sommes arriver au palais.  
  
Il descendirent du crusade et partirent rencontrer le roi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Félicité attendait à l'extérieur de la salle des conseillers ou le roi et son frère discutaient depuis des heures. Même Van Fanel était venu pour la rencontre. Elle était heureuse de revoir Hitomi et Merle. Félicité attendait toujours que son frère la convoque, elle était tout de même son meilleur commandant. Félicité fixait la porte lorsqu'un domestique l'ouvrit. L'assembler était finit.  
  
- Et puis ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Ils vont organiser un combat entre mon meilleur combattant c'est à dire toi et leur meilleur.  
  
- Ce sera qui ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
  
Nathan raccompagna sa s?ur jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
- Repose-toi un peu, tu as l'air exténuer.  
  
- Non, je vais bien. Et puis, l'entraînement est dans bien tôt.  
  
- Il est dans deux heures, tu as bien le temps de faire une sieste.  
  
- Je te dis que non.  
  
Nathan savait que sa s?ur dormait mal ces temps-ci.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
- Mais...  
  
Nathan était partit et Félicité alla s'étendre.  
  
« Je me demande qui va être leur champion ? Sûrement un excellent chevalier, baille, je devrais beaucoup me pratiquer... »  
  
Félicité s'endormit sur ses mots et fit un drôle de rêve.  
  
« Où suis-je ? Je dois sûrement rêver. Quel endroit bizarre ! »  
  
L'endroit était vieux et désert. Il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout et des genres de rat se promenaient partout. Félicité avança vers un endroit ou il y avait de la lumière. Un homme se tenait devant une machine, une sorte de sphère avec un anneau.  
  
- Vous ! Dit-elle en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui avait donner son collier. Vous êtes Dornkirk, c'est ça ?  
  
- Et oui, et bientôt grâce à vous, Gaea sera détruit.  
  
- Grâce à moi ? Comment ça ?  
  
Félicité se réveilla en hurlant et sueur de se rêve avec un étrange pressentiment.  
  
« Ce rêve, je l'ai déjà fait, j'ai déjà vu ce décor mais ou ? »  
  
Félicité s'assit sur le bord du lit et réfléchit.  
  
- Commandant, on vous attend pour l'entraînement.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Félicité se leva et ramassa son épée. En chemin, et aperçut Allen parler avec quelqu'un, une jeune femme enceinte. Ces yeux étaient imprégnés de mélancolie.  
  
- Bonjour, dit la jeune femme. Vous devez être la princesse Félicité Mirande ? Je suis Miriana, reine d'Asturia.  
  
- Enchanté, dit Félicité dans une révérence.  
  
- Connaissez vous le commandant Mirande ? Sûrement l'un de vos frères mais je pensais que vous n'en aviez qu'un pourtant ce n'est pas Nathan.  
  
- Je suis le Commandant Mirande.  
  
- Oh ! C'est plutôt inhabituel, veuillez m'excuser.  
  
- C'est normal, mais je dois vous quitter, l'entraînement commence bientôt. Aurevoir Majesté, Aurevoir Commandant Schezar.  
  
Félicité partit de se pas plutôt pensive. Allen n'avait dit pas un seul mot et ça l'énervait.  
  
« Il aurait pus au moins dire bonjours, ce gars là est vraiment impoli. Non mais ! .»  
  
Lors de l'entraînement, Félicité défoulait sa frustration dans le combat.  
  
- Le commandant est de mauvais poil, ce n'est pas bon signe.  
  
- Crois-tu que ses... tu sais, quand une femme quelques fois...  
  
- Non, elle a plus l'air contrarier contre quelqu'un, dit un autre.  
  
- Je n'aimerais surtout pas être à sa place.  
  
Ils rirent tous aux éclats.  
  
- Vous autre, dit Félicité. Au travail sinon...  
  
- Oui mon commandant, dirent-ils tous en c?ur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Le soir même, Félicité s'allongea sur son lit. À peine eut-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle se mit à rêver. Toujours le même décor, la même odeur de pourrie. Elle avançait vers l'endroit illuminer.  
  
- Je veux savoir, dit-elle sur un ton déterminer. Comment vais-je vous aider à détruire Gaea ?  
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.  
  
- Puisque vous ne voulez pas me le dire, dites-moi franchement qui je suis.  
  
Dornkirk la regarda étonner.  
  
« Ce doutait-elle ? Non, c'est impossible. »  
  
- Choisissez : ou vous me dites comment vous aller détruire Gaea ou vous me dites qui je suis réellement.  
  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas Félicité Mirande. Je veux savoir qui je suis, hurla-t- elle.  
  
- Tu as raison, tu n'es pas Félicité mais jamais je ne te dirait qui tu es.  
  
Dornkirk rit d'un rire cynique presque diabolique qui fit trembler la pièce. Félicité se réveilla encore une foi apeurée de ce cauchemar. Elle se mit à pleure comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle détestait pleurer, c'était un signe de faiblesse qu'elle détestait montrer. Elle se cachait toujours pour pleurer ou allait voir Olly.  
  
- J'en peux pus, sniff, je veux rentrer chez moi mais c'est ou chez moi. Si au moins, resniff, Olly était là.  
  
Félicité regarda la lune et la lune des illusions sans savoir que se seraient l'une des dernières fois.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
NDA : Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de la 3e partie. Elle est bien plus longue que les deux autres (ca pris tellement temps à écrire que j'ai presque plus d'idée) Mais bien meilleurs (là chus pro) revenez lire le restes ! ( y'en reste pus que 2 ou 3 ) 


	4. je vote que ce soit le 4

Voici la 4e partit de mon histoire. Bon, je crois que le titre dit déjà ce qui va ce passer.  
  
«Un retour inattendu»  
  
Le lendemain, le combat avait lieux. Félicité oublia quelque instant son rêve et se prépara au combat sans savoir néanmoins contre qui elle allait combattre. L'esprit clair, elle entra dans l'arène sur d'elle. Son adversaire entra à son tour. Qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir Sherazade entrer !  
  
« Oh non ! Je vais donc me battre contre Allen. Je vais vous montre monsieur, dit-elle sur un ton fier, ce que je peux faire. »  
  
Nathan n'en revenait pas, il savait les sentiments de sa s?ur et savait aussi qu'elle refusait de perdre.  
  
« Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas son attaque coup dragon, se dit-il. »  
  
Le combat commença. Aucun des combattants ne semblait avoir de la difficulté.  
  
- Vas-y Félie, criai Merle. Tu vas le battre.  
  
La foule hurlait pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les soldats d'Allen encourageaient leur commandant et ceux de Félicité faisaient de même. On pariait sur le vainqueur, hurlait et buvait. Tous ceci dégoûtait Félicité.  
  
« Il est temps de mettre fin au combat, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. »  
  
Félicité levât son épée, mit un genou a terre, puis avec grâce sauta dans les airs et assena des coups fatals à son adversaire. Son gameilaf endommager, Allen déclara forfait.  
  
« Ce fut trop facile se dit-elle vraiment trop. Il doit avoir un piège. »  
  
le roi se levant et dit :  
  
- La première épreuve et finit, voici la seconde.  
  
Félicité descendit de son gameilaf et au visage qu'Allen fit, elle se dit que lui non plus ne savait pas contre qui il allait se battre. Puis, de grosse remorqueuse vire chercher les deux robots géants. Lorsqu'il furent sortit, 50 mercenaires entrèrent armée jusqu'au dents.  
  
« Je le savais, ce n'est pas encore finit. »  
  
Allen était aussi surpris qu'elle. L'un d'eux attaqua et avec la même grâce et agilité avec laquelle elle avait combattu, Félicité l'assommât.   
  
« Je fous quoi maintenant ? »  
  
Félicité ne savait plus si Allen était oui ou non son ennemi. Mais, elle allait bientôt le savoir. Les nerfs à vif, Félicité attendait, un autre chargea Allen qui le mit KO en quelque seconde.  
  
- Sommes-nous ennemi Monsieur Allen ? Dit Félicité sur un ton poli.  
  
- Je ne le crois pas. Donc battons-nous ensemble.  
  
- Avec joie.  
  
Leurs ennemis chargèrent tous en même temps. Félicité et Allen, dos à dos, attendirent. Lorsque ce fut le moment, ils répliquèrent en assenant des coups ci et là. La foule hurlait de plus belle. La prestance de Allen et de Félicité donnait une touche magique presque féerique. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que leur adversaire furent à terre. Félicité replaça son épée dans son fourreau et Allen fit de même. Le roi se leva et dit.  
  
- Vous vous êtes battu avec grâce, prouvant votre courage. Je déclare le combat terminer et le peuple de Miranda, victorieux.  
  
Les hourras et félicitations croulaient de toute part, Allen salua la foule mais Félicité ne faisait pas de même. Elle sortit de l'arène le visage ne montrant aucun sentiment, comme si elle se foutait de ce qui venait de se passer. Nathan regarda sa s?ur partir, Elle avait énormément changer. C'est étrange, il avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était là, une autre Félicité. Les souvenirs qu'il lui restait de sa s?ur lui revinrent. C'était une petite fille pleurnicheuse, incapable de soulever une épée et elle était horrifiée par la moindre chose. Mais la Félicité qui était revenue était différente. Elle était gentille, aimable, généreuse et était émerveiller par la moindre chose. Lorsqu'elle se battait, elle était complètement un autre être. Froid, calculateur et distant. Mais pourtant, même lors de combat, au voyait sa véritable nature. Quelque fois il se demandait si c'était vraiment sa s?ur. Félicité resta dans l'ombre quelques instants.   
  
« Quel shit, une vraie mascarade ! On aurait dit qu'il se délectait de voir ses gens se faire massacrer. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont qu'inconscients et blessés. »  
  
Elle partit sans entendre Merle qui l'appelait.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Félicité marchait dans la ville avec un air perdu. Les mains dans les poches, elle avançait d'un pas lourd faisant ricocher les cailloux sur son passage. Avec son costume d'homme et un foulard qui masquait la moitié de son visage et ses cheveux, on la remarquait à peine. Les événements de la journée lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle soupira.  
  
« J'ai agit comme je devais, mais il reste que je trouve ça stupide. Si au moins je n'avais eu qu'à me battre contre des mercenaires. »  
  
Juste au moment ou elle allait botter une énorme roche, elle entendit des cris.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
  
Félicité courut et arriva dans une ruelle sombre. Un homme joufflu en tablier, chauve et moustachu, allait frapper une jeune fille-chatte.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (aiguë) Non, ne me toucher pas.  
  
- Petite voleuse, tu vas me payer.  
  
L'homme entendit un bruit et vit une pièce d'or rouler à ses pieds. Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre avec un air défiant.  
  
- Hem ! Je crois que ceci est suffisant, même plus. Il y a de quoi payer les ennuie causé.  
  
L'homme mordit dans la pièce et la mit dans sa poche.  
  
- Ouin, sa suffira, pour l'instant.  
  
L'homme se retourna et allait frapper la fille, mais Félicité fut plus rapide. Elle l'attrapât par le bras et le projeta au sol. L'homme frustré attaqua. Mais Félicité l'envoya sur le sol. Elle put apercevoir la jeune fille-chatte se sauver avec une pièce d'or qui avait glisser de sa poche. Pendant ce moment d'inattention, l'homme lui assena un coup. Félicité lui ricocha un coup de poing au ventre. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un approcher. Félicité allait gagner mais quelque chose la frappa dans la nuque. À demi-consciente, elle entendit deux hommes dirent.  
  
- Emmenons-le au roi. On va peut-être avoir une récompense pour ce chenapan. Nous avons qu'a dire qu'il nous a voler une bourse pleine d'or.  
  
- Bonne idée . L'homme rit d'un rire tonitruant et prit ça bourse. Elle n'entendit rien d'autre et perdit conscience.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Félicité reprit consciente un peu plus tard ligoter avec un mal de tête a tout caser. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une charrue, enfermé dans une cage en bois.  
  
« Auch, que je fais là moi ? »  
  
Quelque instant plus tard, Félicité repris totalement conscience.  
  
«Bon, j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'on arrive et c'est sur que je vais me faire passer un savon par mon frère. J'espère au moins qu'elle a pu se sauver. Auch, fichu mal de tête. »  
  
Il parut passer une éternité avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin au château. À la porte se tenait un des soldats de Félicité qui reconnu son commandant. Il fit arrêter la charrue.  
  
- Halte ! Ou aller vous donc avec ce jeune homme ?  
  
- Parler au roi, répondit le marchant. Il nous a voler une bourse pleine d'or et sa complice c'est enfuie.  
  
- Puis-je voir la bourse ?  
  
- Bien sûr, dit l'homme qui commençait à se douter de quelque chose.  
  
Le jeune soldat regarda la bourse et fit un signe a cinq de ses confrères. Il mit la bourse dans sa poche est dit.  
  
- Arrêter ses hommes pour avoir attaquer le commandant Mirande.  
  
- Il doit s'agir d'une erreur, cette bourse m'appartient.  
  
- Alors, expliquer moi pourquoi il y a broder sur le signe du commandant ?  
  
Les deux compères se regardèrent en sachant qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, un soldat libérait Félicité qui assistait à la scène avec une envie de rire. L'un des comparses essaya de s'enfuir mais Félicité reconnu celui qui l'avait assommer. Elle décida de se venger et prit un bout de bois dans la charrue et l'assomma d'un coup sec et net. L'autre fut ligoter à son tour. Félicité s'avança et alla voir le jeune soldat.  
  
- Bravo ! Tu as fait du bon travail. Soldat...  
  
- Vargas.  
  
- Comme le fameux Vargas, un des samurais de Fanelia ?  
  
- Ouais, répondit Vargas gêner. Ma mère m'a appeler comme ça pour que je devienne aussi célèbre.  
  
- Elle a bien fait.  
  
Félicité lui tapa l'épaule et partit.  
  
- Et la bourse ?  
  
- Dit que c'est une prime et garde la, cria Félicité. Et dit à ta mère qu'elle peut être fière de son fils.  
  
Vargas remit la bourse dans sa poche et partit de son coté tout souriant et fier de son exploit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Félicité avait un mal de bloc !  
  
« Ils ne sont pas aller de main morte, ça s'est sur. Je me demande si elle va bien, se dit Félicité en pensant à la fille-chatte. »  
  
En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle se sentit suivit. Elle se retournât, regarda à droite et a gauche et se dit qu'elle paranoyait. Rendu dans sa chambre, elle décida de se changer et de faire une sieste (ou au plus pire, se coucher plutôt).  
  
« Auch, si au moins y avait des aspirines ici. Si j'avais mon sac a dos, dedans j'ai des aspirines. »  
  
Félicité regarda autour d'elle et aperçu un sac de toile dans le coin gauche de sa chambre. Le sac était plutôt gros et quelqu'un a du l'emmener durant son escapade. Elle avança et regarda à l'intérieur.  
  
- Mon sac ! Et mon linge ! il y à là tout mon stock que j'avais quand...  
  
Bizarrement, le ¨motton¨ lui pris dans la gorge et elle ne pus finir sa phrase. La mélancolie qui l'avait pris lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée et séquestrée lui revint.  
  
« Quand j'étais que Marie-Louise ! Si au moins, j'ai été quelqu'un de normal. Mais non ! Il a fallut que je sois une princesse, que je vienne d'une autre planète et que je possède un gameilaf. Quand Olly disait que je ne faisais rien a moitié ! »  
  
- Si tu savais, tu rirais à en mourir. Pourquoi je parle tout seul ? Bof, je vais me changer avant que Nathan me voie de même.  
  
Avant même d'arriver au placard, Félicité entendit quelque chose dehors. Ce demanda ce que c'était, elle alla regarder. À peine eue - t - elle ouvrit sa fenêtre qu'une ombre se jeta sur elle. Paralysé par la surprise du moment, elle ne sut pas comment réagir à par bégayer. L'ombre était la jeune fille chatte qu'elle avait sauvée plutôt aujourd'hui.  
  
- Maître, je vous dois la vie, je serai pour toujours votre esclave. Ronronnons. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez.  
  
- Euh ...  
  
« Je fais quoi là ? Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »  
  
Félicité se releva devant la fille-chatte qui la regardait avec admiration. Se frottant la tête elle chercha un moyen d'expliquer sa calmement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.  
  
Nathan regardait sa s?ur d'un air menaçant.  
  
- Félicité, j'ai encore appris que tu t'étais enfuie. Et c'est qui sa ?  
  
- Quelqu'un que j'ai sauver, dit-elle en se relevant. Elle me prend pour son maître. Je fais quoi là ?  
  
Nathan dévisagea sa s?ur en cherchant un moyen de l'aider. Félicité en profita pour enlever le foulard qui retenait ces cheveux devant la fille- chatte ébahie.  
  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Toi qui voulais un page, en voilà un.  
  
- Ouin, bonne idée. Mais c'est que j'aurai préféré quelqu'un qui sait les manières de la coure.  
  
- Quel est la différence, toi-même tu ne les sais pas.  
  
- Sûrement pour qu'elle me les apprenne. Tu sais que quelque fois tu manque de logique cher frère.  
  
- Et bien, au lieu de parler tu devrais te préparer.  
  
- Pourquoi, je n'ai rien prévu aujourd'hui.  
  
- Le roi nous a invités à un banquet dans une demi-heure alors habille-toi comme il se doit.  
  
- Que me conseilles-tu frérot ? Dit Félicité en regardant son frère innocemment.  
  
- Heu... bien c'est que... demande à ton page. Dit Nathan en refermant la porte.  
  
Félicité pris un air de chien battu et se mis à ce complainte.  
  
« Pourquoi sa arrive qu'à moi, POURQUOI. J'aurai pu vivre normalement mais non, y faut que je sois un alien. »  
  
Félicité regarda autour d'elle.  
  
« M'habiller comme il se doit, comme si je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. »  
  
Ces yeux se posèrent sur son sac. Elle se leva et ouvrit une des pochettes du sac. Félicité en ressortit une boite acajous avec une serrure or. La boite était rectangulaire et paraissait ancienne. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un collier en or, au bout pendait des fleurs de sakura plaqué. C'était son cadeau pour ces 15 ans. « La fleur des c?urs brisés. » Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres.  
  
- Bon, y faut que je me prépare. Que me conseilles-tu ? Euh... c'est quoi ton nom d'abords, tu ne me n l'a pas encore dit ?  
  
- C'est que j'en n'ai pas.  
  
- Bizarre, comment veux-tu t'appeler ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, choisie pour moi maîtresse.  
  
- Euh, tu me fais penser à ma chatte Nessy, quand penses-tu ?  
  
- Oui, je m'appelle Nessy maintenant. Ronronnons.  
  
- Tu me conseille qu'elle robe ?  
  
- La verte, elle est superbe, et pour vos cheveux j'ai une idée.  
  
- Et bien allons-y.  
  
Nessy commença sur-le-champ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Le 6ème gon de l'horloge venait de sonné et tout le monde était arriver à par Félicité et son frère. Allen attendait avec Selena leur venu. Depuis quelques jours, Selena agissait un peu bizarre mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment ça. Des bruits de pas se fit entendre et apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, Nathan et Félicité. Félicité était tout à fait radieuse, elle portait une robe vert turquoise, avec un décolleté un peu trop plongeant, la jupe était rebondie et fessait apparaître la taille encore plus mince avec son corset brodé de petites roses. Ces cheveux étaient tressés, et un ruban les tenait serrés, et une rose était habilement placée juste au haut de la tresse. Elle était habillée en conséquence d'un vrai banquet, non trop vulgaire et non trop simple. Sa joie de vie qui rayonnait faisait planer un aspect d'ange déchu autour d'elle. Les invité d'honneur arrivé, Dryden pouvais commencer le banquet. Félicité par un heureux ou peut-être pas hasard, était placer à côté de Allen et son frère, et juste en face était Selena. Le repas avait commencer et Félicité enleva toute idée d'entamer une conversation avec Allen. Elle se retourna et vis que Nathan avait commencer une conversation avec Élise. De la manière que la conversation tournait, Félicité se dit  
  
«hum, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces deux la finissent ensemble. Mais on dirait qu'elle a des oreilles de chat. Je me demande pourquoi. »  
  
Félicité sourit en pensant comment elle s'ennuyait de quand elle prédisait les histoires d'amours de ces amies.  
  
'' Flash back ''  
  
- Marie-Louise, alors tu crois qu'il voudrait ?  
  
- Vaness, laisse là se concentrer, tu ne vois pas que tu la dérange.  
  
- Toi avec Olly tu la dérange.  
  
- Shut toutes les deux, je crois qu'elle va nous le dire.  
  
- Hum, selon moi, tu devrais essayer.  
  
- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il voudrait ?  
  
- Parce que chaque fois que tu lui parles, il en baves. Ha ha ha ha !  
  
- Oh toi des fois .  
  
'' fin du flash back ''  
  
Félicité sourit toujours plongé dans ces pensés lorsque quelque chose devant elle retint tout son attention.  
  
Félicité regardait toute surprise l'étrange spectacle que seule elle avait remarquée. Selena devant elle agissait de manière étrange, mais a un moment, au aurait dit qu'elle soufrait. Félicité se leva et alla la voir. Arrivé près d'elle, Selena hurla et s'effondra par terre. Félicité accourut.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que .  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rire sadique se fit entendre. Selena se rua vers l'extérieur et Félicité la poursuiva suivit de tout le banquet. À peine eue - t - elle sortit du château que Félicité s'arrêta net. La personne qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas du tout Selena, c'était une personne qu'elle semblait connaître. Mais qui ? Félicité restait figée la, Allen regarda l'expression de son visage. Elle avait l'air étrange comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenne pas. Il regarda dans la même direction et vit une personne qu'il avait juré de ne jamais revoir.  
  
- Dilandeau. Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire, je croyais que Jadjuka avait souhaiter que tu redeviennes Selena avant de mourir.  
  
- Jadjuka ? Jadjuka n'est pas mort, tout comme moi. Ha ha.  
  
Dilandeau rire d'un rire sadique a en faire glacer le sang.  
  
- Maître Dornkirk lui non plus n'est pas mort.  
  
- C'est impossible. Cria Hitomi. J'ai vu Dornkirk mourir sous mes yeux. Folken l'a tué.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu as vu juste ? Est-ce que Folken est vraiment mort ? Oh non, et bientôt le monde sera détruit. Tout ca grâce à toi !  
  
Dilandeau pointa Félicité qui devint aussi blanche qu'un drap.  
  
- Et toi tu viens avec moi. Jadjukaaaa ! Jadjukaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Félicité ne réagissait pas. C'est comme si elle était hypnotisée par tout ce qui se passait. En un instant un gameilaf apparu sortant de nul par. Dilandeau s'approcha de Félicité en quelque enjambé et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Aucune personne ne semblait réagir à l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant eux. De quoi voulait-il parler et comment sa se pouvait que Dornkirk et même Folken soit encore en vie ? Mais la seule chose a laquelle Félicité pensait et : de quoi il parle ? Bordel !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
AN : Mais ça vous le saurez . dans la prochaine partit ^^ il faut tenir le suspense jusqu'à la fin. De retour à la partit 5e partit (je suis pas mal meilleur hein !) 


End file.
